On Point
by Simply.Scarfy
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. He has also been ignoring Harry, and Harry doesn't like it. Not one bit. So naturally, Harry decides to find out what his secret is, and is extremely shocked at to what it is. ONESHOT MAY BE CONTINUED.


A/N ~ To those reading 'Potters an Idiot' that story is on hiatus :( I have no idea how this came about. It just ... Happened.

Harry was beginning to get irritated.

Malfoy was up to something. He was sure of it. And he didn't like it one bit.

Why on Earth was Malfoy sneaking off all the time? The War was over and Malfoy had been declared innocent, with Harry's help, and yet Harry still had a feeling that Malfoy's sneaking around wasn't for an entirely innocent reason. Malfoy had been skipping meals at an increasing rate and yet Harry could hardly crack out the map at the dinner table to see where he had ventured off to.

To make matters worse, whenever the 'Ice Prince' disappeared, the Slytherin table exploded into excited whispers. It was making Harry, Ron and Hermione increasingly annoyed.

Due to his absence at meals, Malfoy was also losing weight. His cheeks were hollowing out, his collar bones and wrists becoming more prominent. His long limbs becoming thinner, more delicate and yet he held himself with an increasing amount of grace. His posture was always perfect, always sitting with a straight back and he glided along the hallways.

Hermione and Ron were convinced that he should leave well alone and that there was no way Malfoy could get away with even doing something as small as picking the special black roses Slughorn planted. But Harry couldn't shake it.

It wasn't just the fact that Malfoy was going missing - Malfoy was ignoring him. There had been few constants in Harry's life, but Malfoy's never ending insufferable presence and his undying sarcastic wit had been one of them. Whilst the war was going on, Harry had been far too preoccupied to notice; but now when the setting was back to normal and so was a majority of the people, Harry couldn't shake off the ... Fear that Malfoy might have actually found something better to do than irritate him.

It was on the cusp of spring, the weather caught between crisp sunshine and dark clouds with light drizzle when Harry decided to skip dinner and investigate what on earth was going on.

Malfoy was striding to an abandoned part of the castle. His hair was longer now, cut in choppy waves that framed his face. A dramatic change that had also added to Harry's suspicions was that Malfoy also wore a Muggle beanie. It was a simple, black knit with a green line close to the hem hat. It was rumoured that Pansy had taken up knitting and had made it for him as one of her experiments, it was also rumoured they had ventured out into a Muggle shopping district and bought it. Girls had drooled over the 'sexiness' of the simple fashion item and boys had scowled as it had made Malfoy of all people a fashion icon.

But this attention had, incredibly, been completely ignored by Malfoy. In fact, Malfoy had been ignoring everything that wasn't school work recently. He just didn't care about anyone other that himself, Pansy and Blaise, it seemed.

The elder was now slowing down and nearing a door. Harry was, for the millionth time, thanking his father for the cloak that was now shielding him from sight. Malfoy looked around quickly and then took out a key from his pocket. Harry could tell it was magic due to the rare stone on the hilt of it that was pulsing rhythmically. Malfoy placed it into the lock and jiggled it about in a particular, practised way.

Malfoy opened the heavy door wide, allowing Harry to quickly slip in before it was shut.

Expecting some dark, dank dungeon of a room Harry was gob smacked at what he found instead.

A hall, with tall ceilings, a wall of windows on one side and a wall of mirrors on the other. The floor was a dark, rich mahogany. Over in one corner Blaise Zabini was trying to tune a cello without much luck. He appeared to be struggling with a string. Pansy next to him was sat on the seat of a grand piano, Muggle knitting needles in one hand as she repeatedly pressed a key with an exasperated expression on her face.

When Malfoy entered, they both looked up, grins lighting up their faces. Pansy was distinctly relieved.

"Mr Prancer has arrived!" Blaise called cheekily. Malfoy rolled his eyes and smiled easily. Harry was struck by the foreign sight and about how natural it seemed.

"Trouble, Blaise?" Malfoy nodded towards the cello and his friend pouted.

"Yes. Help." He demanded, and Malfoy walked over and took his place on the seat behind the beautiful instrument.

"Pansy stop with the key please," he asked and she did so immediately, returning to her knit one, purl one. Draco plucked the string a few times and quickly reached up slightly behind his ear to the knobs and began twisting slightly. His head was cocked to the side and his hair fell into his deep grey eyes. Finally he was satisfied, requested the bow off Blaise and played a simple tune. His hands moved quickly and securely over the finger board and Blaise quickly rapped him on the knee and requested his instrument back.

Draco did so with a smile and as Blaise began to play a beautiful sad melody he walked over to the far end of the hall behind a screen. After thirty seconds, he was out and Harry had to clap a hand over his mouth so prevent any sound escaping.

Draco Malfoy, his long legs extended, neck high and shoulders back, his feet pointing directly downwards, with only his toes touching the ground in famous white shoes, was dancing ballet.

And boy, was he good.

Review? X


End file.
